


Penance

by Cerberusia



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Boot Worship, Coming In Pants, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Masochism, Slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"On your knees," she says. Her voice doesn't sound like her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penance

**Author's Note:**

> I put off watching this film for so long because MY CHILDHOOD, but I finally did and whoops, here I am reliving one of my first ever fandoms. But with more femdom.

She watches him set course for Coruscant, in the manner of a man who has been programming things into the _Falcon_ since boyhood, and dredges up a little more hate for him. The hate is hers alone, for once: Finn is deep in opiate-induced sleep in Han's former cabin. The blaster bolt had gone straight through his thigh. But she need only brush his mind with hers to feel that his pulse is steady, his breathing deep and even. He's damaged, but he'll live.

So will Ren, unfortunately. Rey lives life without regrets, without looking back - but if she'd gone through with it and taken Ren's head off in that snowy forest months ago, at least it would be _done_. Knowing that she's going to have to kill him at some point in the future when he inevitably betrays them is putting her on edge.

He looks out at the star field in front of them, starlight lending an alienating cast to his features: it makes him look a bit more like his father. He's kept the scar she gave him. She suspects he keeps it as a reminder to himself to kill her when he gets the chance.

Then he turns to face her and is just Kylo Ren again, with his ostentatiously all-black outfit and sulky mouth.

"We reach Coruscant in four hours," he says. Four hours to wait. She could go over the meditation exercises or the forms that Luke gave her. She keeps her eyes on him.

"You don't trust me," says Ren. He's right: she has no intention of letting him out of her sight. He knows this ship better than she does, which gives him terrain advantage on top of experience, and she doesn't like it.

"Should I?" she says, then mentally kicks herself for even opening the debate. She doesn't want to get into another argument over just how much gratitude or benefit of the doubt he's owed for getting her and Finn out of his former comrades' clutches when she's sure he's trying to lead them into a trap.

Instead of reminding her that he technically just saved her life at great personal risk - which is what he said the first time, and it didn't go down well - he stares down at her with fathomless dark eyes and says,

"What would make you trust me? What penance can I perform?"

Her lip curls. "Bring Han back to life."

He holds out his hands and spreads his fingers wide. They both know that he can't do that: no Force user, no matter how powerful, can raise the dead.

He looks perfectly calm. He ought to look guilty. He ought to look _ashamed_.

Penance, he said.

"On your knees," she says. Her voice doesn't sound like her own.

Ren stares down at her for a moment - he's not going to do it, of course he's not going to do it - then slowly gets down on the floor of the Falcon; first one knee, then the other, thighs together, hands resting on them. He keeps his eyes on her face. He's trying to keep his face neutral, she can tell, but there's apprehension in the set of his mouth. No wonder he wears that mask: he can't control his expression for shit. Rey learnt early on that you don't show fear.

He's left enough room between them that he could prostrate himself. Rey wonders if it's deliberate, if he thinks that's what she wants. She considers it. But he looks so nobly resolute, with his big ungainly face, like he's about to start his katas, and he _doesn't deserve it_ —

She slaps him.

Her palm connects with a _crack_ ; his head snaps to the side. For a heartbeat, neither of them moves. She wonders if he's going to get up and attack her.

Stiffly, he turns his face back to her. She hasn't made a mark.

She hits him again. This time he makes a little noise as the blow connects, a guttural little _uh_.

She backhands him, aiming her knuckles for the soft part of his cheek, not the bone. She puts all her power behind it, and the _snap_ of her hand connecting with Kylo Ren's face is exquisitely satisfying.

He stares at her with his mouth open, a gormless expression on his face. Both his cheeks are pink, a tiny rivulet of blood welling in one corner of his mouth where he's cut his cheek on a tooth. He looks like an overgrown teenager, like the worst thing he could do would be to stomp off to his room - how _could_ he—

"You aren't fit to kiss my boots," she says, cold and quiet and fierce. She isn't angry. Inside her is a chasm, an empty space which muffles. There is no room for anger, no oxygen.

She isn't surprised when Ren bends at the waist, hair flopping into his face, to carefully press his lips to her new steel-capped boots. She thinks: If I kicked him now, I could knock some of his teeth out.

He starts at the toe, where she can't feel it through the steel toe cap but she knows that his lips really are touching the leather. He kisses along and up, to her ankle. Each kiss is deliberately pressed to her foot through the boot, the tiniest pressure.

Back to the toe, then up the outside of the foot, up to the protrusion of the calcaneus - Finn showed her anatomy charts, the kind they teach Stormtroopers with, with all the proper names for things. Then the inside, to the talus bone which Finn told her if you broke, you could leave a man crippled for months. Prostrate before her, he slowly, methodically applies his mouth to every inch of her boot, from her toe to her calf.

She refuses to let her toes curl.

He hardly resisted at all. Has he done this before? Did Snoke make him do this? Does she care?

Her feet tingle inside the leather. Ren is placing kisses up the shin of her right boot. He'll stop before he gets to the bare stretch of her leg. She doesn't want him to stop.

She waits until he reaches the zenith of his repetitive motions, then reaches out and grabs his hair. It's soft, softer than hers by far even with the recent introduction of scented goo that makes brushing it easier than she knew was possible. His head hangs from her grip, eyes focussed on her face with an expression not humble enough for her liking.

With her other hand she pulls down her leggings to her knees, enough room to get his face in between them. She wishes she had a cock, so she could stick it in him like she's seen men stick theirs in women's cunts and mouths and make them cry; but her cunt will do.

She drags him forward by the hair, but she hardly needs to: he buries his face in her crotch like a gnaw-jaw in an oasis. His big nose presses into her pubic bone as his tongue seems to cover her entire mound. She pulls his head higher to get it where she wants it.

Ren tries to circle her pisshole first, which feels surprisingly good, but isn't going to get her off: a couple more yanks on his hair, and he finds her clit. His tongue drags aimlessly across it and around it for a long moment while Rey hisses and tries to point him in the right direction. The most charitable interpretation she can muster is that he's never done this before. If she had a cock, she could have just fucked him in the ass and it wouldn't matter.

But then he flicks his tongue sideways and catches her clit just _so_ , and she draws a sharp breath in through her nose at the sharp spark of pleasure. He does it again, and she clutches harder at his hair; it must hurt, but he doesn't seem to notice. He flicks his tongue back and forth, side to side, up and down, sending little jolts of pleasure through her. She tries to rock her hips against his face, chasing it, and he doesn't resist.

She can feel their Force connection open - what she privately thinks of as their backchannel. Her grip tightens as a powerful wave of arousal flows through it. Disconnected images and sensations: the sharp taste of her cunt; her own face looking down, pink and fiercely intent, mouth a little open; a disembodied hard-on, red and straining. She pushes away that last: she doesn't want to see Kylo Ren's cock, and he wasn't supposed to like it.

She imagines slapping that hard-on, a sharp, stinging slap like she'd given his face, and she feels Ren's groan reverberate all through her cunt up through her abdomen. He wasn't supposed to like _that_ either, but through their connection he's begging her to do it again, punish me _please_ —

 _Slap_. A thin high wail rises in Ren's throat, and he starts to suck desperately at her clit. Rey feels her eyes roll back as she clutches at him for balance, her mouth coming wide open to gasp for air.

 _Slap_. Low moaning now, and Ren screwing his tongue into her clit like he's trying to fuck her with it. Frantic back and forth, beating her clit with his tongue like she does with her own fingers, and all the while his cock throbbing in the back of her mind, her cunt throbbing in time. He could put it inside —

 _SLAP_. The sound Ren makes is indescribable. _Don't you **dare**_ , Rey tells him, but he isn't listening, all he can smell and taste is her cunt and he wants to put his tongue inside her and his fingers and feel where she's wet and tender, make her come, maybe if he plays it right she'll flog him —

Rey's throttled-down moans cut out as she twists her fingers into Ren's hair and climaxes, bucking her hips into the pulsing pleasure, riding his face as he shudders and groans because he's coming at the same time, without ever touching his cock, the orgasmic pleasure leaking through to her.

They lean against each other and breathe harshly, Ren's face still buried in her cunt. He dares a couple of slow licks as she winds down; her knees tremble, and she yanks threateningly on his hair.

At last, Rey pulls them apart, untangling her fingers from Ren's hair so she can pull up her leggings. Ren looks dazed. He gleams with her juices all down his chin. It's a nice image. She takes a step backwards and he finally manages to unfold and stagger upright. His thick tunic hides the evidence, but they both know that that's post-orgasmic shakiness, not fear.

Rey throws up her shields again, cutting off their connection. Then she pivots on her heel and leaves him there, with a bright red mouth and come in his underwear. She can practice awareness-extending meditation while sitting with Finn, still deeply asleep.

If Ren's still with them after Coruscant, she'll see about finding a whip.


End file.
